


Part the Clouds

by animeshen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Sex, F/M, First Time, Morning Sex, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), drunkfic, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeshen/pseuds/animeshen
Summary: Annette asks Caspar for comfort after the death of dear friends in an intimate fashion. Written entirely and completely drunk.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Annette Fantine Dominic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Part the Clouds

Though they had been dating for several months, Caspar and Annette had yet to cross the threshold into a physical relationship. They’d been drawn to each other by mutual energy and optimism, finding each other to be the best training partners, followed by protecting each other on the battlefield, until one night Caspar walked her back to her room and fumbled an awkward kiss goodnight which landed  _ mostly _ on Annette’s mouth. Since then their romance blossomed, and their former classmates found their relationship to be adorable, if exhausting.

But sex had been out of the question. The last thing Annette needed was to end up pregnant during a war, and intimacy before marriage went against the noble teachings both of them had been brought up with.

This didn’t mean the physical urges didn’t exist. Late night make out sessions had gotten heated more than once- on multiple occasions, Annette had ended up in Caspar’s lap, his face in her neck, hands on her hips as he rocked against her, claiming any pleasure he could get against her thighs to relieve the frustrating ache of his hard cock.

But she always stopped them, pulled herself away, pupils blown wide with desire and lips kiss-bruised, wanting more but pushing him away to maintain her maiden chastity. These nights ended with Caspar back in his own room, fucking into his own hand again and again until he could finally sleep. But it was never enough. He needed more- he needed her.

The war raged on. Every day brought them closer and closer to death. Every day saw more former classmates killed- more friends.

Caspar had thought the worst of it would be when Mercedes died, but he was wrong- Annette fell apart the hardest for Dimitri and Dedue. After the battle she had fallen, sobbing, into her bed, crying about how they had seemed so unstoppable, so unkillable…. But they weren’t. Caspar couldn’t help but agree…. A part of him had always doubted Edelgard could really kill Dimitri. He’d seen the man in training, and he was so  _ strong _ \- Caspar had aspired to be like him, truth be told.

But Dimitri had lost his mind, and that made him weak. He died, and all Caspar could do was rub Annette’s back as she mourned into her pillow.

She asked him to stay that night- she didn’t want to be alone. Caspar obliged, pulling off his boots and shirt to sleep beside Annette in her small, single person bed. He pulled her back into his chest, cuddling her affectionately, soothing her. He wanted her to know she wasn’t alone, as best he possibly could. She cried until she fell asleep.

He awoke the next morning in an unfortunate situation. Annette was still snuggled against him- her orange hair on the pillow, warm body pressed against his, rear against his hips- entirely out of his control, Caspar had awoken in more ways than one; his hard length tenting through his pants to press against her backside.

As he was trying to decide what to do, he felt her squirm against him, which did absolutely nothing to help the situation. A soft moan escaped him completely by accident; he knew she was awake when she responded in kind, a soft humm of pleasure from the other side of the pillow. Annette turned her body to face him, her wide, storm coloured eyes looking into his cerulean ones.

“Caspar…” She breathed, gazing into his face, a dust of colour on her cheeks. “Will you kiss me?”

She didn’t need to ask twice. The knight leaned in readily, capturing her lips in his own, devouring her greedily. A soft gasp escaped her as he moved his body over hers, planting his arms on either side of her head and gazing down at her. There was something wanting in her beautiful eyes, in the expression on her sun-lit face. Annette reached up and wrapped her arms sensually around his bare waist, feeling the muscles as his sides.

“I don’t want to feel sad anymore,” she said softly. “Please. Make me feel good.”

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, throat suddenly thick. He swallowed hard. “Are you sure? Annette…”

“Yes,” she replied, and spread her knees beneath him, inviting his hips further into her own, feeling his cock hard against her sex. Caspar groaned in want, pressing his lips into her neck. He started to grind against her, through his trousers, hard and wanting.

“I… need you to mean it,” he gasped, already pawing at her pajamas to get past them, to reveal her breasts to him. “Please… say it again.”

He moved his mouth against her chest, roving his tongue and lips across one nipple and then the other, and Annette moaned, arching into him, arms wound around his neck. “Yes.. Caspar, yes… please!”

That was all he needed to hear. Reaching between them, he pulled her undergarments away, down her thighs and off her legs, tossing them aside as he pulled his achingly hard cock out of his breeches and aligning it against her. Caspar looked into her face one more time and kissed her deeply, as though proving his love for her. He moved his lips down her body, across her chin and neck and down to her chest, and as he bit lightly into her niple once again, Caspar pushed his cock inside her.

Annette squirmed briefly in discomfort, but her want soon overtook her pain and fear, and she clutched against him, wrapping her thighs against him. Caspar shuddered, gritting his teeth as he tried not to finish right away just for being inside her, she felt so perfect around him. After a moment, he pulled out and then pushed back in. She gasped at his movement and he continued, pistoning into her again and again, feeling her becoming slicker by the moment, feeling his pleasure rise with every movement. He groaned into into her neck, feral and animalistic, feeling possessive as he moved inside of her faster and harder; her smell, her expression, her taste all urging him on on primal instinct and her arms wrapped tighter around him, fingernails clawing into the skin on his back, moving her hips against him-

And then Caspar came, hot and hard inside of her, grunting with the pleasure of his climax, muscles rigid until they all relaxed at once on top of her, breathing slowly. He took several deep breaths, recovering from the unparalleled pleasure he’d found between her legs. Annette sighed, and at that moment, Caspar realized he’d finished too fast- Annette hadn’t had a chance to finish at all.

“Just… just gimmie a sec…” he begged, panting into her skin. He kissed her neck again, kissed up to her collar and back down to her breasts. By the time his mouth had found her nipples again, Caspar had become hard again between her legs. With the ‘easy one’ done, he was able to push back into her more decidedly, authoritative even. Without ever pulling himself out between turns, he continued, fucking slowly and surely into her, gradually harder and faster as the desire returned to him, hardening his cock again at her every moan and sigh as she blossomed underneath him like a beautiful flower.

“Mmph… keep going!” She ordered, and Caspar had no choice to oblige, speeding up his movements within her, snapping his hips against hers again and again, gritting his teeth to keep from coming too early a second time as she mewled and sighed underneath him, fingers clawing into his flesh, eyes closed, orange hair splayed out across the pillow and she looked  _ divine _ , the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he loved her more than  _ anything _ -

Annette arched her spine against him, pushing her breasts into his chest as she gasped and moaned suddenly, shuddering as she came hard beneath him,  _ because _ of him. As he felt her tighten around his length, Caspar couldn’t help but to come again, releasing deep inside of her with another tight groan, face buried in her flesh, hips flush against hers as though they were meant to be combined.

After a long moment, they both sighed heavily, and Caspar pulled out, wet and limp, collapsing to Annette’s side and holding her tightly against him. He felt her shivering beneath his grip.

“Are you okay?” He asked, arms locked around her. She hummed in his embrace, turning in to face him.

“Yes,” she replied. “I hope I didn’t ask too much of you. I was just… lonely and… I wanted to feel something good…. And you make me feel good, Caspar…”

“Hey, hey,” he interrupted, smoothing her red hair with his fingers. “It’s okay. I’ll always be here for you, for anything you need. Okay? I love you, Annette.”

Her heart beat loudly, loud enough to reverberate through his own chest, and she smiled broadly, blushing red again.   
“I love you too, Caspar.”

She kissed him, and they cuddled against each other, falling back asleep despite the morning sun and sleeping through breakfast, happy just to be in each other's arms, to have someone to hold against the backdrop of horror and war. There, they kept each other safe, comfortable, and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> bruh im not kidding I wrote this hella drunk i hope you enjoyed


End file.
